Crime scene reconstruction (including accident scene reconstruction) is the forensic science discipline in which one gains knowledge of the series of events that surround the commission of a crime using deductive and inductive reasoning, physical evidence, scientific methods, and their interrelationships. Crime scene reconstruction may involve evaluating the context of a scene and the physical evidence found there in an effort to identify what occurred and in what order it occurred. Traditional systems used to re-create a sequence of events in a crime may rely on measurements and human interpretation to infer positions of objects and people involved in the crime as a function of time. This approach may have credibility issues that may make it difficult for such inferences to be admitted as evidence.